


Charity Auction

by basil_leaf



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2017 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Slave Auction, Dom Crowley, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sex Club, Sub Castiel, Switch Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: Castiel is a switch who has put his submissive service up for auction for charity.





	Charity Auction

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SPN Kink Bingo. Square Filled: Exhibitionism

Castiel was on his knees, a cock in his mouth and his skills on display for everyone to see. He was the star of the night, he knew, always fetching the highest donation at the club’s annual slave auction. Cas usually played the role of dominant when he visited the club because he was picky about who he would submit to but he was a switch at heart and once a year, he’d throw caution to the wind for a good cause. The Club’s annual Bottoms Up to End Human Trafficking auction was a huge draw, many of the submissives willingly offering themselves up for a night of play and the dominants making handsome donations to the Polaris Project and The Empower Foundation in exchange for a night at the club with those who were up for auction. 

Last year, Crowley, the club’s owner and auctioneer for the night had played with Castiel’s nipples, showing off his responsivity and the noises he could make while he had auctioned off the blue eyed man’s services and that had brought in a winning bid of $8000. This year, Cas had agreed to show off his oral skills and, from what he could tell, major cash was once again on the table. Cas was focused in on his task, though. His nose pressed into the thatch of hair at the base of Crowley’s cock, his throat relaxed and full as he fought the urge to pull back and breathe. 

“Really, his mouth is glorious, people,” he heard Crowley say as one of the Brit’s hands griped his hair and pulled his head back. Castiel gasped for air and Crowley used his grip to maneuver him around to face the audience. “Just look at him; he’s completely debauched. We all know he’s a great Dom but Castiel is a truly beautiful sub and this is a rare opportunity to claim him for a night. We have $8000 on the table, do I hear $8500?”

Once the bid for $8500 came in, Crowley tapped Cas twice on the head. It was the cue they’d set up which meant Cas was to get back to work on his cock. He bobbed his head along Crowley’s length, making the auctioneer moan as he worked. If the noise in the crowd was any indication, bids were still streaming in. When they started to slow down, Cas let Crowley slip from between his lips and moved just a little bit lower, making a show teasing the auctioneer’s balls before sucking them into his mouth. 

A new wave of noise and bids came from the gathered dominants and Cas smiled, knowing that his move had paid off. “$12000 going once,” he heard Crowley shout and Cas returned to his erection. “$12000 going twice!” Cas took Crowley all the way down, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard at the club’s owner. “Sold! To number 67, you can make your donation at the table in the back and then meet your prize…” Crowley was stuttering now as Castiel relentlessly worked him over, “meet your prize at the side of the stage to set up your scene.”

Crowley barely got the instructions out before he came in Castiel’s throat. He helped Cas to his feet and walked him to where he was to meet number 67. “You snarky bastard,” he murmured, a content smile on his face and Cas just smiled back before settling in to wait for his Dom. As the highest bidder of the evening, number 67 would have the first choice of a play space for the night, too, so Cas figured it would take him a minute to get everything set up with the club’s staff.

Soon enough, though, a tall man with emerald green eyes approached Cas and fastened his winner’s collar around his neck. The man was sex on legs and the dominant look in his eye was more than enough to bring out the submissive side of Cas as he was led to the platform in the very center of the club.

Castiel was was going to be on display and from the looks his Dom was giving him, he was in for one hell of a night

**Author's Note:**

> This was cross posted from my tumblr @impalasutra. There's only a few kink bingo fics that haven't made it to AO3 yet and you can find them there. But if that's not your cup of tea, have no fear, they'll be here in the next few days, too.


End file.
